


parlez-vous français?

by riverblujay



Series: ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Yes you read that right, i am putting my major to use gdi, logan loves patton, patton loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: ficlet inspired by a tumblr post- logan telling "french speaking dogs" that his bf loves them





	parlez-vous français?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://pastelvirgil.tumblr.com/post/179906412531/sanders-sides-thuri-positive-memes-wholesome) (though i did make corrections/changes in the french from what is originally posted on tumblr- if any native speakers have other corrections, i would gladly accept them)
> 
> edit: a huge thank you to [MichuPichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichuPichu/pseuds/MichuPichu) for the help in improving the french sections!!
> 
> translations available in end notes!!

“Oh my goodness!” Patton exclaimed. Logan could see his fiancé’s toothy grin directed right at him. “Logan! We  _ have _ to go and pet them!” 

The two were simply walking along the Florida coast- as one does- and Patton had seen the two, quite frankly, gorgeous huskies. Logan had internally smiled at the sight of Patton’s excitement, which led to him cautiously trailing behind the other man. His fiancé’s (and god, that was a strange yet wonderful word to call Patton, now) fondness for animals always astounded him. The two monochrome puppies were barking; ecstatic at the attention of Patton, basking in it like it was sunlight. 

“I love you, yes, what a good boy you are!” Patton cooed to one of the dogs. 

“They only speak French,” the owner calmly stated.

“What?”

“The dogs can only speak French .”

Logan could hear a sound that wasn’t quite a whine fall from Patton’s lips. “I want to tell them that I love them  _ so much. _ ” The pout that had taken up residency on Patton’s face was cute, but not long after pleading eyes and a soft frown already mostly convinced Logan to comply with what would surely be Patton’s next remark- though that didn’t stop the other from making it out loud. 

“Logan. Logan, you need to tell them that I love them. And that they’re good boys,” Patton rambled. “I can’t tell them, but they need to know.” Logan sighed, but nonetheless crouched down to the dogs’ level and began speaking.

_ “Il vous aime, beaucoup. Il pense que vous êtes extraordinaires- bon, c’est ce qu’il pense de tous les animaux. Mais vous êtes ici, en ce moment, n’est-ce pas?" _

_ “J’ai de la chance de l’avoir rencontré, franchement. Il m’aime; quelques fois cela semble impossible. Je sais que c'est vrai. Pour une raison quelconque, il m’a choisi- je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.” _ Logan sighed in the middle of his rambling.  _ “Regardez-moi: je viens de soupirer car c’est presque trop incroyable, à vrai dire. Je… si je peux le rendre heureux, c’est tout ce que je pourrais demander de la vie.” _

“Logan?” 

He stood from his position on the ground, dusting sand off of his hands by brushing them against his legs. “They have been sufficiently informed.” 

Patton smiled and grabbed his hand, turning and waving at the dogs as the couple continued their walk along the beach. Logan smiled fondly at him, schooling his expression into something less giddy as Patton turned back around. They walked for a while longer, the beginning of the sunset approaching and giving way to a more colorful sky. 

“That was fun,” Patton said suddenly. They were currently on a rather empty stretch of sand, the only other noise being the waves of the ocean crashing onto the shoreline. “I love it when you speak French. I don’t get to hear it that often.”

Logan pursed his lips. “I suppose that I don’t speak it frequently.”

His fiancé hummed in agreement. “Only when you call your parents. Or if Remy visits and forces you.”

“He is quite… convincing.” 

Patton smiled. “Well, he  _ is _ your brother. I’d expect nothing less.” Logan rolled his eyes but still cracked a smile. Patton returned it, and Logan squeezed his hand.  _ “Je t’aime, _ ” he stated, which made Patton pause and smile even wider; he knew that phrase, because it was the one thing in French that Logan said the most.

"I love you too, Logan,” Patton replied, and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> me??? writing fics with french in them bc its my major?? n e v e r 
> 
> translations (again, huge thank you to MichuPichu for the feedback and corrections!!):
> 
> “Il vous aime, beaucoup. Il pense que vous êtes extraordinaires- bon, c’est ce qu’il pense de tous les animaux. Mais vous êtes ici, en ce moment, n’est-ce pas?"- He loves [both of] you, very much. He thinks that you're amazing- well, that's what he thinks about all animals. But you're here, right now, aren't you?"
> 
> “J’ai de la chance de l’avoir rencontré, franchement. Il m’aime; quelques fois cela semble impossible. Je sais que c'est vrai. Pour une raison quelconque, il m’a choisi- je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.”- I'm lucky to have met him, honestly. He loves me; sometimes that seems impossible. I know that's true. For some reason, he chose me- I don't know [at all] why.
> 
> "Regardez-moi: je viens de soupirer car c’est presque trop incroyable, à vrai dire. Je… si je peux le rendre heureux, c’est tout ce que je pourrais demander de la vie.”- Look at me: I just sighed because it's almost too incredible to believe, to tell you the truth. I... if I can make him happy, that's all that I could ask out of [my] life.
> 
> "Je t'aime"- I love you (in case you didn't pick that up from context clues)


End file.
